fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Velvet
Red Velvet is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie restaurant time management games. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, it is a standard cake batter unlocked with Clair (Cupcakeria) or Robby (To Go!/HD) when the player reaches Rank 34. The "Velvety Smooth" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Red Velvet Cake. In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, Red Velvet Syrup is a standard syrup unlocked with Radlynn when the player reaches Rank 26 (HD) or Rank 19 (To Go!). The "Velvety" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Red Velvet Syrup. In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, Red Velvet Cake is a standard dough unlocked with Carlo Romano when the player reaches Rank 30. In Papa's Donuteria, the "Velvety Goodness" badge is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Red Velvet Cake. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Red Velvet Crust is a standard crust unlocked with Boomer when the player reaches Rank 36. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Red Velvet Syrup is a holiday-exclusive syrup available during Valentine's Day. It is unlocked with Radlynn when the player reaches Rank 47. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Red Velvet Cookie is a standard cookie dough unlocked with Boomer when the player reaches Rank 26. Customers who order this Cupcakeria * Clair (Unlocked) * Robby * Scooter * Santa * Radlynn (Closer) Freezeria HD * Radlynn (Unlocked) * Little Edoardo * Marty * Mary * Scooter * Kahuna (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Radlynn (Unlocked) * Ember * Little Edoardo * Mary * Sue Donuteria * Carlo Romano (Unlocked) * Boomer * Clair * Deano * Franco * Greg * Hope * Kahuna * Kayla * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Mary * Olga * Papa Louie * Rico * Robby * Roy * Scarlett * Sue * Taylor * Utah * Xandra * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn(Closer) Cupcakeria To Go! * Robby (Unlocked) * Clair * Ember * Little Edoardo * Scooter * Taylor * Radlynn (Closer) Cupcakeria HD * Robby (Unlocked) * Clair * Ember * Greg * Little Edoardo * Scooter * Radlynn (Closer) Bakeria * Boomer (Unlocked) * Clair * Little Edoardo * Mary * Santa * Scooter * Taylor * Radlynn (Closer) Pancakeria HD * Radlynn (Unlocked) * Greg * Robby * Scooter * Yippy * Kahuna (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Johnny (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Boomer (Unlocked) * Clair * Ember * Greg * Little Edoardo * Marty * Mary * Olga * Papa Louie * Peggy * Robby * Santa * Scarlett * Scooter * Sue * Taylor * Radlynn (Closer) Pancakeria To Go! * Radlynn (Unlocked) * Greg * Scooter * Mary * Yippy * Kahuna (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Johnny (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Carlo Romano (Unlocked) * Mr. Bombolony * Boomer * Boopsy & Bill * Cherissa * Clair * Clover * Deano * Fernanda * Franco * Greg * Hope * Kahuna * Kayla * Koilee * LePete * Liezel * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Mary * Moe * Nye * Olga * Papa Louie * Rhonda * Rico * Robby * Roy * Scarlett * Steven * Sue * Taylor * Utah * Xandra * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Bakeria To Go! * Boomer (Unlocked) * Clair * Koilee * Little Edoardo * Mary * Mesa * Mr. Bombolony * Rita * Santa * Scooter * Taylor * Radlynn (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! * Luau Punch * Strawberry Rhubarb * Wild Berry Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Queen Velvetine * Hot and Cool * Mint Madness * Sugarplex Concessions * Watermelon Meringue * Wildberry Moon Donuteria To Go! * Bosox Box * Cinnaberry Slammer * Cupid's Catch * Donut Jubilee * Double Crullernut * Dynamite Sticks * Johnny Donutseed * Neapolitan Trio * Red Harvester * Rings of Love Trivia * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Jojo will always order Red Velvet Cake when it is unlocked. * According to her Flipdeck, Sue loves red velvet. * Radlynn orders this whenever it is available. Posters Papa's Cook Book "Red Velvet Cupcakes" was the fourteenth recipe featured in Papa's Cook Book, a feature on the Flipline Studios Blog. It was featured along with Cream Cheese Frosting. Instructions The instructions could be found here. 1: Prep Work Papa Louie's first introduction to Red Velvet was in Papa's Cupcakeria. For this challenging recipe, we will be making them from complete scratch! You ready for this?? First step is to preheat your oven to 350°F (175°C) so it’s all ready to go by the time you’re ready to put them in the oven. At this time, you can also place the 12 cupcake wrappers in the Muffin Pan. 2: Mixing the Ingredients First, you’ll want to mix together some of the dry ingredients in a large mixing bowl. This includes the flour, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, and salt. In a second mixing bowl, add the sugar and the butter. It helps if the butter is soft and close to room temperature. Whisk the butter and sugar together until it’s fully mixed and creamy. Then add the 1 egg and mix it in thoroughly, then add the second egg and do the same. This is followed by adding the buttermilk and vinegar and whisking them until fully blended with the rest of these wet ingredients. Finally, add the vanilla extract and red food coloring and mix it some more. Pour the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients bowl and whisk until the batter is velvety smooth. 3: Pour and Bake Spoon the batter into each of the cupcake wrappers within the pan. Each wrapper should be filled 3/4th of the way. Once the oven is pre-heated, bake the cupcakes for 20 to 25 minutes. You’ll know they are done if you poke a toothpick into the center, pull it out, and it’s clean. 4: Frosting Traditional Red Velvet Cupcakes are topped with Cream Cheese Frosting. For this Cook Book post, we’ve included an additional recipe sheet for homemade Cream Cheese Frosting. For this step you will be using the additional tools and ingredients found on that sheet. You can also skip this step if you prefer regular store-bought frosting, but you’ve made it this far… why not go all in! In a large mixing bowl, add butter (soft and room temperature), cream cheese, vanilla extract, and lemon juice. Using a hand mixer, blend until everything is nice and smooth. Then add the Confectioner’s Sugar to the mix and keep blending until the frosting is fluffy. Refrigerate the frosting for 30 min to allow it to firm up before putting it on the cupcakes. 5: The Final Touches! Remove the pan from the oven and let them sit for 10 minutes. Traditionally, Red Velvet cupcakes are served without a wrapper, so if you want, unwrap the cupcakes before frosting. Frost the Cupcakes and dust with the Red Sugar Sprinkles. If you are planning on making the Cream Cheese Frosting, I find it helps to put the finished frosting in a small ziplock back. Then cut one of the bottom corners off the bag to make an easy frosting dispenser. Simply squeeze the frosting through the hole and onto the cupcakes. Gallery Redvelvet julie p.jpg|By Julie P. Redvelvet mandi s.jpg|By Mandi S. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Donuteria Doughs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cook Book Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Bakeria Crusts Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Valentine's Day Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia Cookie Doughs Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Cookie Doughs Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Cookie Doughs Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Doughs Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Crusts